Surprise
by Unique api
Summary: Kanata and Miyu are working in a reputed organization.Kanata is the C.E.O. They are together from the day the aliens left earth. Today Kanata forgot to wish Miyu their anniversary of togetherness. Then he called her to meet him and asked her to end their relationship! What is he up-to?What happened to him? What will happen to Miyu?Will love win in last?Read to know.
1. Disclosure

**Author's note:**

**Hi friends! I am back with a new story. This fic came in my mind a few days ago but due to lack of time in my daily schedule I was unable to upload it.(I am a student and currently studying in high school.)**

**A/N: By the way I want to thank all those friends who read my other fics.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Saionji Miyu I want to thank you for giving me tips for writing and showing me my mistakes in "The Date". I am trying to rectify them but still I will be privileged if you keep helping me. Thanks a lot.**

**Yaashee3793 Thanks for your review. By the way you were not being harsh or rude. And yes I will keep posting so you keep reading. ;)**

**Chocoangel thanks for your review.**

**I thank you all and I will try to do my best.**

**Now back to the story…..**

PART 1: DISCLOSURE

Miyu was angry! No, anger would be a complete understatement to what she was feeling now. She wanted to kill someone or rather wanted to kill her boss who also happened to be her boyfriend.

Today marked seven years that they were together! Seven years full of love, care, warmth, togetherness and of course of fights! After all they couldn't do, without fighting with each other every day. It's not that they enjoyed fighting, but they enjoyed the reconciliation more, which most of the times consisted of Kanata pampering his lady-love, though the mistake seldom happens to be his! Work was always of prime importance for Kanata since he wanted to give Miyu all the happiness and comfort she deserved. He wanted to keep her as a princess, and he has confessed that to Miyu before asking her for a date. At that time she accepted that and in fact even urged him to give his work a primary importance. It is during the course of these seven years that Miyu realized that what she had agreed to was not an easy job!

Kanata's daily schedule of work did frustrate her to no extents and these ended up in discussions, then arguments followed by Kanata's pampering her with all the love and kisses which made Miyu forget that they were even not on talking terms.

But today was more than enough! Miyu was exasperated with Kanata's behavior, he hasn't even showed Miyu his face, let alone remembering that today was seven years that they were together. There was intense debate going on in between her heart and her mind. Her heart acknowledging Kanata's love for her and her mind telling her that she would always be secondary to him.

Initially she had thought that Kanata would remember what today was and would surprise her but he didn't even reply to her messages! Today, Miyu decided that they were going to have a very serious discussion and this time she wasn't going the one to be giving in!

She went home, giving up on the idea of meeting Kanata whilst being in the same building as him. She would go home, get freshen, call Kanata and ask him to meet her.

Miyu had just finished bath when she heard her phone ringing. Looking at the ID of the caller made her mood a little lighter and she answered the call immediately, planning to give Kanata a piece of her mind to remember their anniversary so late.

" Hello, Miyu!" a familiar male voice greeted her.

"Kanata, I'm not talking to you!" Miyu replied angrily.

"Miyu, I don't have time for your tantrums so please get ready, I'm coming to fetch you, I have something very important to confess to you!" This sounded more like an order than apology to Miyu.

With that Kanata ended the call, knowing that Miyu must be seething with anger on the other side!

Miyu wore a simple yet elegant pink dress which fit her curves perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror, her make-up consisting of only lip gloss! She didn't apply blush because well she wouldn't need that with Kanata being around! After all, it was their anniversary and a very happy day of their lives! She was sure Kanata would remember what today was, she could always fight with him the day after! She didn't want to ruin the night, not for them!

Kanata came to pick her on time, but he still didn't wish Miyu, irritating the latter a little! Miyu asked Kanata many times in the car about where they were going but all she received as answer was "We will be there soon!" Miyu was worried now, apart from answering her queries, Kanata had not talked much, which was unusual when they were together! Kanata had never been comfortable with talking non-stop, but that habit of his has changed a lot since Miyu came into his life. He would talk a lot and she would listen to him patiently, taking in every information about him.

Before Miyu's patience wore up, Kanata stopped the car and signaled Miyu to descend and he followed her soon. He led the way and Miyu had no other choice than to follow him. The place looked more like a garden to Miyu, with a lake and a single table by the side of the lake! It was magical , absolutely ethereal it looked!

Miyu was astounded by Kanata's choice of place. He was always different from others, and that was what Miyu liked more about him, his personality which would make anyone pick him out in a crowd. Miyu decided that she would talk to him later about their future, for now she would enjoy and cherish every moment spent with her love!

Miyu, overwhelmed by her feelings, couldn't help herself from throwing herself into the arms of Kanata. When Kanata didn't hug her back, Miyu reluctantly distanced herself from Kanata and observed him. He didn't look his usual self today, it was as if he was not much into the night as much as she was!

When he still didn't say anything, Miyu decided to break the silence herself!

" Kanata, baby it's okay, I'm not angry at you! Yes, I was furious in the morning but seeing all these how can I stay angry with you?" Miyu said lovingly.

"Miyu, I have something quite serious to tell you!" Kanata replied to her in a serious tone.

"Serious, but what!" Miyu asked little worried and lot confused.

"We can't continue this relationship!" Kanata replied Miyu.

Miyu was unable to believe what she just heard'..

"Kanata, wh'..what are you.. say. saying?.. I. mean what. did you just say?" Miyu asked shuttering.

"Miyu, I said that we can't continue this relationship further on'" Kanata replied as if to make things clear.

Kanata turned to the other side, and Miyu's entire world came crashing down! She just couldn't believe that on this auspicious day, Kanata gave her the worst news of her life. Of course she wanted to be of prime importance to Kanata but if it resulted her being away from him, then she preferred to occupy the secondary position in his life. Heck, she would happily do that. Miyu couldn't even imagine how life would be without Kanata's presence in it, without his never-ending pampering, his never-ending anger, his never-ending possessiveness, his never-ending ''.love!

How could all this be over? No it couldn't! Living without Kanata would be a punishment for her;

Like living without any reason to.

And breathing without any reason to...

No, this wouldn't end soon! She knew that they didn't spend much time together since long due to their work but that wasn't any reason to end it all with someone you spent seven years of your life with. Miyu wiped her tears which had started to fall a long time ago and wondered how this didn't affect Kanata. He used to hate her tears and now he was the reason she was crying and he didn't even find it important to clear matters properly. He was looking away least concerned!

"Why, Kanata?" Miyu asked trying to keep her tone as normal as possible. Tears were falling like waterfalls from her emerald wide eyes. She didn't want to sound sad. Not now…

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!" Kanata said.

Kanata was still looking away, not noticing how each of his words were killing the girl behind! How continuous tears made her eyes red and her cheeks pink. How she was feeling lost. How the world turn upside down for her when those words left his mouth..

**This is the first part of my story. Should I continue it or leave it?**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Anyway there would be a part 2 soon if I continue! This will be my first multi chapter fic...Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and critics are more than welcome!**

**If somebody find some mistakes in my piece of work please tell me and help me know my mistakes and learn from them. **

**Till then please drop your precious reviews. Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	2. Astonishment

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's****note: Hey everybody. I am back in eight days with more of 'surprises'. Thanks for all your support.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who added me to follows/favs. Reading your reviews made me really happy. **

**To ****AsterCrown****: Thanks for your review. After reading your review I decided to add Drama as a category. What Kanata is doing would be revealed in latter chapters. Wait and watch. Keep looking forward…**

**To ****Chocoangel****: Thanks for your review. When he does that we will squeal together. (He can become husband but how can he become wife?) hahaha**

**To ****littlepuppylost****: Thanks for your review. Yes, I am going to continue this story .I will try to rectify my former mistake. Answer to your question is stored in this chapter.**

**To ****Shannon Jacob****: Thanks for your review. Yes, I am continuing the story.**

**To Jell-****000****: Thanks for your review. Keep guessing…**

**Again to all of you thanks for all the motivation you gave me by dropping your precious reviews. You guys made me fly on ninth cloud! .I am so happy so I am posting a new chapter…**

Back to the story…..

SURPRISE

**Reiteration of the first chapter:**

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!" Kanata said.

Kanata was still looking away, not noticing how each of his words were killing the girl behind! How continuous tears made her eyes red and her cheeks pink. How she was feeling lost. How the whole world turn upside down for her when those words left his mouth..

**CHAPTER 2:Astonishment**

"Ka-Kanata, Do you know what are you saying? Do you even know the meaning of those words?" asked a completely shattered Miyu.

Her waist length hairs flowing along with the cool night breeze. Her face all red and tear stricken. Her eyes all glassy and swollen. Even after she questioned him he didn't mind to take a look at her or even turn around.

"Yes, I know the meaning of words I just said. Do I need to repeat myself again Miyu!" Kanata replied harshly and again everything went silent.

Miyu was completely astonished by this changed Kanata. She was not able to capture anything happening right now!

.

.

.

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!"

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!"

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!"

.

.

Those words kept echoing in her mind.

Kanata's words made her more or less sure that Kanata had already given up on their love! Determined to give him a big piece of her brain she went in front of him. And then the silence was broken. She caught his collar in a very menacing grip and almost broke down yelling

"KANATA SAIONJI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF YOUR WORDS?"

She took off her hands from his collar and punched him with her fists on his chest, hitting him with all her frustration. He rudely caught her hands and held her fists away from his chest. She tried to get free from his hold but all her struggles were hopeless as he was much stronger than her.

"Miss Miyu Kozuki! Just behave yourself. Let me remind you I am still your boss and I know the meaning of each word I just said." Kanata replied as his words covered in poison which hurt Miyu more painfully.

She never imagined such a thing will happen to her not even in her worst nightmares. She became stiff on her position suddenly realizing what he meant.

"So you are suggesting for a breakup, aren't you?" Miyu asked dejectedly.

Kanata freed her hands and kept his hands in his pockets. He took a big sigh and flatly replied,

"Yes"

"But Kanata …."She started but he left her sentence hanging and continued,

"Unfortunately yes Miyu" he took a deep breath and continued "I want a breakup"

The boy whom she loved with all her heart was saying such venomous words to her. All her dreams of happy life with Kanata started to break in front of her eyes. The pieces of her broken dreams started to prick her eyes like millions of needles and a new waterfall of salty tears emerged from her glassy eyes. She took few steps away from him in disbelief.

"What about 'us' Kanata? What about me? Tell me Kanata? Speak up…" her face now fully covered with tears as she pleading him for an answer.

She sounded as she was begging for herself but it had no effect on him. Their hearts seemed not know each other anymore. Looking in her eyes he replied,

"There will be no more 'us' after breakup. You can continue your job in office. We will just be colleagues and nothing more. But to keep our family relations healthy we can continue as friends. It is up-to your wish. But unfortunately I am done with you" he took a deep breath and finished.

'Have some self-respect Miyu. He is done with you. His eyes are showing his sincerity. He don't want you .why would you stick around him? Just be strong and take a decision' Miyu chanted for herself. Taking a deep breath she started,

"Kanata, you want a breakup? Ok. You will get what you deserve."

Walking towards him she stopped in front of him and, and

SLAP

She slapped him on his right cheek with her delicate hand.

"What on the Earth was that Miyu?" Kanata asked shocked.

"No, till now you were talking and I was listening. But now I will talk and you will listen .If you dare speak a word I will make your pulp" Miyu warned him angrily, wiping her tears she continued,

"You want a breakup, don't you? I, Miyu Kozuki is now breaking all relations with you Mr. Kanata Saionji. Don't think I will be working with you anymore. Tomorrow you will get my resignation letter on your desk. And before I forget, I would like to make it clear to you, Sir, I don't want a cold-hearted person like you in my life even as a friend. Don't worry I won't let this matter ruin friendly relations of our parents. You will tell them the truth yourself. Understand?"

She yelled loud enough for all nearby passers to hear her. Wiping all her tears she turned around and started running. As Kanata stood on his place watched her silhouette disappear in night.

**Second part of story also done.****Fan fiction logo is "unleash your imagination" so please don't hate me for making Miyu cry.**

**Don't worry story has a happy ending so stay tuned. Actually this was going to be four chapter story but I decided to add some more twists in it. So it will be longer****.**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

**I am just a beginner so I will gladly accept suggestions! Please help me improve my writing skills by giving me constructive criticisms. If you see any mistake please let me know.**

**Till then please drop your precious reviews. Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	3. Amazement

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's****note****: Hey everybody. I am back after nearly a long month but What can I do? I HAVE TO ATTEND SCHOOL. Sigh.**

**Other than that there was my cousin's wedding so I was more busy than I expected. But then also her wedding was AWESOME.**

**This chapter is the longest chapter I wrote till date so please be kind for any mistakes.**

**To ****AsterCrown**** : Hey! I am so happy you reviewed. Yes things will end well. **

**To ****Yuna****: Thanks for your review. You will get the answers as the story proceeds. So keep reading.**

**To ****littlepuppylost****: Hi! This is your next chapter. Thanks for your review. I felt so happy and all when you said you were living my story. You made my day. Hugs you.**

**To ****Shannon Jacob****: Hello. You will know what will happen next. That's my promise. hahaha**

**To pikachu: Thanks for your review. Yes I will continue writing and will update my story as soon as I can.**

**To charu: Thanks for your review. Yes I will update my story as soon as I can. But you were not alone who thought he was going to propose her. You know that right? Haha **

**Again to all of you thanks for all the motivation you gave me by dropping your precious reviews. You guys made me happy. Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying my stories.**

Back to the story…..

SURPRISE

**Reiteration of the second chapter:**

"You want a breakup, don't you? I, Miyu Kozuki is now breaking all relations with you Mr. Kanata Saionji. Don't think I will be working with you anymore. Tomorrow you will get my resignation letter on your desk. And before I forget, I would like to make it clear to you, Sir, I don't want a cold-hearted person like you in my life even as a friend. Don't worry I won't let this matter ruin friendly relations of our parents. You will tell them the truth yourself. Understand?"

She yelled loud enough for all nearby passers to hear her. Wiping all her tears she turned around and started running. As Kanata stood on his place watched her silhouette disappear in night.

**Chapter 3: Amazement**

'Why Kanata? Why did you do this to me? I always knew I was not perfect but you were the one who kept saying that nobody is perfect. You made my world complete. You filled colors in my life-the colors of friendship, the colors of affection, the colors of trust, the colors of true love. In my whole life I had nobody on whom I would depend; not even my parents. But after so many years of loneliness I got you. You were the one on whom I became dependent. You were my hope, my life. But today everything seems to an end, dead end from where I can't go ahead. Why you brought everything to an end?'

As if questioning herself she kept on running without any knowledge where she was. She kept on running unconsciously. Now she was running near side of footpath of main road or it was highway? She was crying so badly that the tears blocked her vision; she didn't even notice where she was heading to.

BEEP.

.

BEEPP!

.

BEEEPP!

.

BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

Horn of the car sounded to be coming near her ears. She just turned to see who was irritating her. And then,

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Miyu screamed as a car stopped abruptly in front of her. The sudden stop caused her to collapse on the ground.

The noise of horns and cars stopping nearby was so high that it attracted the attention of everybody in the neighboring area. People started to gather at the accident spot. Many people from the crowd felt that somebody surely died. But thanks to God nothing happened to Miyu. She was alright; apart from some scratches and bruises and of course shock of accident, she was perfectly fine.

The car driver came out of the car, people thought that he was going to help the poor accident victim. He came face to face with Miyu, and yelled,

"YOU STUPID GIRL! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, THEN CHOOSE OTHER METHOD OF SUICIDE. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BEFORE JUMPING IN FRONT OF MY CAR. WHY DON'T YOU GO JUMP IN THE SEA, OR JUMP OF CLIFF, OR GO EAT MANY SLEEPING PILLS SO YOU MAY DIE WITHOUT ANYBODY REACHING JAIL FOR ATTEMPTING YOUR MURDER OR CAUSING YOUR ACCIDENT. YOU WORTHLESS STUPID PROBLEMCAUSING CLUMSY GIRL"

As if his yelling brought Miyu back to what is happening, she looked at him and her surrounding, and confused she asked,

"What happened?" She didn't remember watching a car while running so she ran in the accident. the frustrated driver replied her inquiry quite rudely,

"YOU STUPID YOUNG LADY CAME RUNNING IN FRONT OF MY CAR SO I CAN KILL YOU AND ROT IN JAIL FOR YOUR ACCIDENT. THANK GOD THE CAR STOPPED BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE. AND NOW YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Oh" She said to herself and bowed a little like a school girl who was caught talking in class and without crying or sobbing managed to continue,

"I am extremely sorry Sir, I was quite out of pace. I had certain things and problems running through my head so I was unaware of the place I was heading to. I would like to apologize for running in front of your car." She turned around embarrassed and started heading towards her home now more careful about her destination and her footsteps.

"Weird girl " as people now thought about her.

**~o0O0o~**

Miyu was exhausted when she reached her home. Tired and exhausted she entered her room. Changing her clothes she lied on her bed, even the soft mattress was not making her comfortable neither the sleep overcoming her? Events from earlier night kept on replaying in her mind.

.

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!"

.

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!"

.

I, Miyu Kozuki is now breaking all relations with you Mr. Kanata Saionji.

.

I, Miyu Kozuki is now breaking all relations with you Mr. Kanata Saionji.

YOU STUPID GIRL! IF Y OU WANT TO DIE, THEN CHOOSE OTHER METHOD OF SUICIDE

.

YOU WORTHLESS STUPID PROBLEMCAUSING CLUMSY GIRL.

.

Fresh tears started to spill from her sore eyes falling on her pillow. The pillow became soaked with tears but she didn't mind to wipe the tears from her face. She was so shocked her relation with Kanata just came to an end. AN END!

Adding to that she just had and near to death experience; surely fate was trying to keep her alive.

Her heart was burning with fury and anger. She was not in condition what to do next in her life. Even slight thought about future was bringing new dewdrops in her eyes.

'Why Kanata? Why?' only question present in her mind before sleep was overcame her after a tearful evening.

**~o0O0o~**

The next morning came. Sunlight came from the window, passing through the curtains it traced the perfect outline of Miyu's porcelain face. The sleeping angel stirred in the bed, shifting to a more comfortable position, her eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up, finally awake from her slumber and yawned. Stretching her arms, she pushed the covers away and stood up.

She wore a white tank top and denim that day. White? Because a certain somebody stole all colors from her life the day before today. She applied some lip gloss to her lips and tried to smile and see her reflection in the mirror. Her smile was not reaching anywhere her eyes even the mirror was able to say it was a fake smile. The lively girl suddenly became a lifeless puppet. The cheerfulness all gone. But who was going to care?

She left the dresser and got her bag ready to leave for office. Today was her last day at that prison where the pig-headed person was the boss. She glanced at her house just before getting out the door.

When one opened the door to get inside there was a picture hanging exactly in front door, a big photo of Saionji-Kozuki family when Miyu and Kanata were still infants. Individual in order as Yuu next to his beautiful wife Miki both holding a pink bundle of joy. Next to Miki was her radiant best friend Hitomi and her husband Hosho holding a four-month old baby boy. All having radiant smiles on their faces. On a showcase there were pictures of Miyu and Kanata together as they grew, a small photo of Miyu, Kanata, Wannya and Ruu taken in the park.

A big mahogany sofa, beautiful carpet on the floor, some other artifacts which decorated her living room. All things even the years old vase was as they were before the evening. She was glad that she left the habit of breaking things when something went wrong otherwise she had to clean a lot of mess and get died tired. She reached the showcase to search keys and glanced at the pictures. She touched each picture with love. Last picture was the picture of Miyu and Kanata taken only a month ago on who-know-when occasion. Looking at the picture tears erupted from her heart but started to flow from her eyes. She picked up that photo and tried to throw it so it was free to break in millions of pieces but she just could not make herself do that. She then opened a drawer and put the picture in it and closed it. In the same drawer she found her keys. Grabbing her keys she left the spot, went out of the room and closed the door with a small 'THUD' followed by a small 'CLICK'.

**~o0O0o~**

"Hey, Miss Kozuki" greeted an elderly man who was probably in his 60's. He was the doorkeeper of Saiozuki industries. He waited for 'Oh! Hey Mr. John. Good morning.' Or cheerful 'Have a good day'. But today was something different as he noticed. Today there was no cheerfulness, no happy smile, no liveliness, nothing.

"Hey, Mr. John" was the flat reply he got.

Miyu entered the office building and headed towards her cabin. Sure she was 49% owner of the company but other person who owned 51% was her boss and she was going to end the employee-boss relationship. Sigh.

When she reached her cabin she was sure somebody said 'she is not acting as her usual self' behind her back. But question is still the same. Who cares?

From her cabin she got some files, arranged them properly. Reaching Kanata's cabin she knocked the door lightly.

"May I come in, Sir" she asked for permission. The word 'Sir' said with more emphasis on it.

"Get inside" was his response.

She got inside looking at the files in her hand, desperately not trying to look at certain somebody.

"Please be seated." He said tying to look in her eyes…..but in vain.

"Sir, these are our upcoming projects which were supposed to be completed in next week but I got them completed two days ago. I forgot to hand them to you earlier. But I am not late as the deadline is still far away." Handing the files to her boss she continued,

"I think this was my last task remaining in this office. My job is done. This is my resignation. I will be leaving this institution and the partnership ends with my resignation. It was a nice experience working with you" she added sarcastically giving him an envelope which contained her resignation letter.

She got up from her chair and bowed her head. She turned to leave and started to walk. Step, step, step, step

"Miyu Kozuki. Wait, it's an order" Kanata ordered in a voice which was not sounding like any order. But then also she stopped and turned,

"May I ask you why?" this was a great mistake, she accidentally looked in his eyes. Trying to sound confident she continued,

"As I know, I have completed my share of work for this institution. I don't have any work pending so no need to stay here. So kindly accept my resignation. Sir" last word added on knowledge.

He sighed. Turning away from her, so she was now facing his back he continued,

"I can not accept your resignation"

**~o0O0o~**

**He first broke with her giving her no reasons, then she nearly faced death, her world totally changed in one day!**

**Now what is this? Why is he not accepting her resignation? Can Miyu find those reasons? What will happen next?**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

**I will gladly accept suggestions! If you see any mistake please let me know.**

**Till then please drop your precious reviews. Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	4. Turmoil

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's****note****: Hey everybody. I am back after a long time. I know I promised to update as soon as possible. I really tried to keep my promise and so here is my newest chapter.**

**This chapter is the longest chapter I wrote till date so please be kind for any mistakes.**

**Answers to my friends,**

**To pikachu: Hey Pikachu.**

**Thanks for your long review; but you are not the one who should be thanking me. Your reviews and answering to all those reviews is a pleasure for me. As for your other suggestions and queries you will get your answers as the story progresses. So stay tuned…**

**To charu: hey charu, thanks for your review. **

**Please don't kill Kanata… you know that all girls dream to have a husband/boyfriend like him even if he is a imaginary person?… I know you love him too… Spare him till my story ends. Please. You won't want to have a heart broken Miyu all your life, right? **

**To ****littlepuppyislost****: Hi! This is your next chapter.. **

**And ….drum rolls please ….This is not the last chapter.**

**I am planning to make this fic a little longer. Thanks for your review. **

**To ****Shannon Jacob****: Hello. I hope you are not angry with me for taking long time for updating. I am seriously try time management so I will have time to update fast. But school requires studies, assignments, exams, etc,etc,. so I hope you may understand. **

**To ****Saionji Miyu****: Hey! I am so happy you reviewed.**

**Ok, I understand you are busy but keep on supporting and helping me through your precious reviews. A huge hug and huge THANK YOU for your compliment on my improvisation. Thanks for all those tips and motivation you gave me through your reviews. They really help me.**

**To**** jdcocoagirl****: Thanks for your review..**

**When I read your review I was like, what a silly person I am. But then I did a little research and some facts I came to know were,**

**In business world every body call each other Sir/ Mam as a sign of respect.**

**If Miyu is doing any of the things you suggested then the partnership will break but the company will not dissolve.**

**I am still in highschool so don't know much about the business and all. So please forgive me if any mistake is there and tell me if those facts are incorrect. ****  
**

**Again to all of you thanks for all the motivation you gave me by dropping your precious reviews. You guys made me happy. Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying my stories.**

Back to the story…..

SURPRISE

**Reiteration of the third chapter:**

"I can not accept your resignation"

**Chapter 4: Turmoil**

**~o0O0o~**

Silence

.

30 seconds passed.

.

.

60 seconds passed.

.

Pin drop silence.

.

Few more seconds passed, if it were a night; you might be able to listen to the voice of the crickets…

.

'What did he just said? Did he really said the words, I think he blurted? ' her mind questioned.

'Is there any problem with my ears? Or he really said 'I can not accept your resignation?' her mind again questioned.

'What is this going on? Why on the Earth is he doing this to me?' her mind tried to find rhe answers to it's own questions.

'Maybe is just a nightmare.' Her heart spoke.

She pinched her arm herself to see whether it was a nightmare….and…..and …IT HURT HER ARM.

'So it is not a nightmare but a cruel truth' her mind spoke.

'Should I ask him to repeat himself? No, I am not going to ask him anything. Why should I ask him to repeat himself? He is not even bothered by this dead silence between us this is weird.' her heart said.

.

.

'Ok. Now I am fed up with his behavior. What he think he is? From that day, he was not saying a word to me, then he called me and broke my heart. Now when I am trying to get out of this mess and leave him alone, he is not even letting me go. What is he upto?' her mind said.

She suddenly reminisced the event which abruptly changed her world. Her heart ached and tears started to form in her eyes.

.

'Maybe he is still trying to give our relationship a second chance, maybe that is why he is not letting me go.' Her heart tried to reason with her mind giving a little lining of positive hope in all the negative clouds of the events which happened earlier.

'But then why is he not trying to start a conversation? Maybe he thinks I am the one who should take a first step this time. But why should I do such a thing? I am not the one at fault.' Her mind argued.

'Maybe he is trying to apologize and we will work on our relation and everything will be in the same place as it was before that and his strange ways..' her heart reasoned.

.

And she gave a sad smile as tears were now freely falling from her eyes like they were earlier.

.

'Or maybe he wants to break me completely so I will loose all your faith in love.' Her mind replied sarcastically.

'No, he is Kanata. He will not do such a cruel thing to me. He still loves me whole heartedly' her heart reasoned confidently.

'Yes, yes, that is why he broke your heart.' There was truth in the words her mind was saying.

.

Now her mind made her really sad and disheartened. She tried to hold down the sob forming in her throat but started to sniffle heavily.

.

'He is trying to apologize' her heart tried to reason with her mind.

'Or he gave up on your relationship' her mind replied.

'No this is not true' her heart protested.

'But a possibility is there.' Her mind reasoned.

'No, no such possibility is there.' Her heart replied.

'Yes there is. . Everything is just a probability, when the person I am talking about is Kanata Saionji.' her mind replied.

'No' her heart protested.

'If you are so confident then go and ask him.' Her mind replied to her heart.

'I won't ask him anything' her heart replied.

'You are not confident. That's why you are refraining to confront him' her mind said as a matter of fact.

'No it is not that' her heart argued.

'Yes it is' her mind said.

'No it is not that' her heart said.

.

There was a huge conflict between her heart's and her mind's point of view on the whole thing.

.

'Yes it is' again it was her mind.

'No it is not that' it was her heart.

'Yes it is' her mind said more confidently.

.

Her heart lost the battle against her mind. Sadly…

.

'Ok, you won I lost. I will ask ask him the reasons but firstly I will ask him why is he not accepting my resignation. Ok?' her heart tried to persuade her mind quite dejectedly.

'Ok.' Her mind replied.

.

She took out a napkin from her pocket and cleared her tears so Kanata won't see her tears.

5 minutes had been passed but still no conversation started between the two. Only sound of breathe being taken in and exhaled out were heard with tiny sobbing noises.

She took a deep breath as she spoke,

"Sir , repeat the words you spoke few minutes earlier." She made her voice sound like steel as she asked the question to the person who was sitting in front of her with his back towards her.

**~o0O0o~**

**This chapter mainly focuses on the arguments her mind is having with her heart. So I decided to name it as "Turmoil". **

**Lets wait and watch what happens next with Miyu. What do you think Kanata is upto?**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

**I will gladly accept suggestions! If you see any mistake please let me know.**

**Till then please drop your precious reviews. Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Please read my other stories too.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	5. Apology

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Yay I am back with a new update!**

**To Jdcocoagirl: Hello! Thanks for your motivation. I will try to do my best.**

**To Shannon Jacob: Hi! I promise I will update a.s.a.p and be more generous.**

**To dellute: Hey there! I am glad you liked my stories. **

**Thanks all of you for your awesome reviews. Thanks to those who added me to follows/favs.**

**A/N****:- I want to confess something. This chapter really gave me a hard time. Every time I started to write something it was all messed up. I tried to create something worthy for Miyu and Kanata and suddenly the idea came to me. I hope this chapter was worth your patience and waiting.**

**SURPRISE**

**Back to the story:-**

Kanata first forgot their anniversary, then he called Miyu and took her to a beautiful place and what he did? Broke her heart?

Now when she wants to leave he is not accepting her resignation.

**CHAPTER 4: APOLOGY**

He exhaled the breath which he was holding for God knows how long and faced her only to realize the redness of her eyes and tear-stained face. Surely, she had cried herself to sleep. Her condition made him cringe in his mind.

'What have you done Kanata? This angel came in your life and taught you the real meaning of life. Her smile brought smile on your face… and those tears in her eyes….damn..they were your worst enemies. Remember how much you hated them?' this thought mentally slapped him.

'Kanata you are not only hurting yourself by staying away from her but you are also killing her…

Please don't do this. Please don't leave her alone, not now when she is so vulnerable. She needs you the most.' His conscience was killing him now.

He was not one of those people who would cheat others. Mentally slapping himself once more he opened his mouth to reply his angel who was now in distress. He looked as if he was deciding something.

"Miyu, I said I cannot accept your resignation." He stated.

"Pardon?" she replied.

"I said you can't leave"

"Can I ask you why?"

"Why you want to quit? Because a creep bastard broke your heart? No you can't give that as a reason, can you? You are equal owner to our company, you can't suddenly go 'Hey I quit, see ya!' this is totally unprofessional Miyu."

"Ok, let me give you some other reasons" he continued without giving her time to think anything.

"You are great business woman. Your skills are beneficial for the company. You are always handling most of the business. You are the public figure for this company. The people who are working with us are no doubt because of you and your ability, your caliber." He stopped for a moment and again continued,

"This company was a dream for us. You can't break tis dream because as much as it is mine, it belongs to you too. Miyu please don't break your dream, my dream, and our dream. Please don't leave, stay for me.." he added a bit hesitantly and looked directly in her eyes.

His voice, his eyes, they were saying the truth, no hidden lies, no other intentions, pure sincerity. Her eyes went wide. Many thoughts crossed her mind before she was finally able to register what was happening. She only realized one thing, this person talking to her is her Kanata; her Kanata , the person before that uneventful day of course.

He wanted her to stay, then why he was behaving so weird? She tried to figure out in all possible directions and slightly bent her head so she was now able to see her feet. She looked torn, torn between wanting to run away and never to face him again but at the same time she wanted to stay for him…

.

.

"Miyu, I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore! Let's put a full stop on all these girlfriend-boyfriend business today!"

"Unfortunately yes Miyu I want a breakup"

"Please don't leave, stay for me.."

.

.

So many thoughts created a whirlpool in her mind.

'God please help me.. What is true what is lie? What to believe what not to? I don't know anything' she silently prayed God to help her in making a decision and sobs started from her side. Even if she tried to control her emotions, those damn tears and sobs escaped her mouth.

Hearing the sobs Kanata's eyes shot up but immediately he bit back his action seeing her face. Her emerald eyes were wide and filled with tears. He never saw her crying this hard. She didn't cry this hard when they thought her parents never cared for her, and cared for aliens only. Maybe she cried herself to sleep when Ruu left, but that was nothing to be compared with today. He had to do something…anything.

He shot up from his place and stood near her.

"You… I hate you" she started soft but it got hard as she cried hitting her fisted hands onto his chest all the while tears rolling down her eyes. Kanata automatically curled his arms around her small body, hugging her to him tightly, her fists were still hitting him and her body was shaking uncontrollably. He continued to hold her, running his hands down her hair. Eventually her sobbing stopped and their place was taken by soft sniffs.

"Are you done yet?" he asked softly.

There was silence for a while which she broke by a loud sniff followed by hitting him hard once again.

"Yeah" she replied in his chest. He nodded, still holding her but now facing each other.

"I am sorry" he said timidly.

**~o0O0o~**

**A/N:- Please review and tell me what you feel. I am waiting for your reviews and suggestions. **

**Also, read my other stories. Thank you.**

**Till then have a nice time.**

**Api**


	6. Secret revealed

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's note**: **Hi everyone. A special thanks to all my reviewers and those people who enjoy 'surprise'.**

**Thanks to all who added me to follows/favs. ****J**

**~0O0~**

**CHAPTER 6: SECRETS REVEALED**

**Back to the story:-**

"You are sorry? For what?" Miyu asked with a sad smile.

"I am sorry for everything. Every hurtful word which I said…everything which is happening...I am sorry Miyu but whatever is happening is not my choice either" Kanata replied hugging her as there was no tomorrow.

"Then make it go…stop everything. We can restart afresh. I am ready to forget everything. We can act as we had same nightmare and it will go away. "Miyu said breaking the hug but not leaving her place in his strong arms and looking in his eyes.

"I wish it could be done like what you are thinking" Kanata replied with a sigh.

"Why can't it be like that? If it is not your choice then why are you doing this? "Miyu inquired.

"Miyu, it is ironic but truth to be told I am not worth you" he replied with glassy eyes.

"Huh"

"You are not worth me? Is it some kind of joke Kanata?"

"I wish this was a joke."

"Kanata please tell me what is bothering you. We can face anything together" Miyu said softly.

"I wish I could tell you but…" Kanata not wanting to say anything else.

"Please Kanata" Miyu insisted.

'Oh Miyu! How could I be so insensitive towards you? You are so innocent…'

Whatever the burnet was thinking was interrupted by slight click of the door. The door opened and a tall man entered.

"What am I going to do of you two? Can't get enough of each other?" said the man wiggling his eyes causing the two to break apart and faint blush to appear on their cheeks.

"What the hell Santa. How many time I have to remind you to knock the door before entering?" Kanata said glaring the man.

"Oh my God! Kanata today you broke my heart. how can you be so insensitive to your best friend, your childhood friend and not to forget I am working with you" Santa replied. Smart huh?

"Ok. So tell why you are here in the morning?" Kanata inquired raising a brow.

"I want to talk with you" Santa replied.

"Speak" Kanata replied.

"I said I want to speak with you it means you alone" Santa replied. Miyu got her message to leave.

"Ok it's time for me to leave. See you two afterwards. Today I need a break I am going early. Tell Naomi to handle the project, she will be the head. I will take details from her." Miyu said and left.

'She will take details from her….means she is not leaving...' Kanata thought and his lips moved slightly in upward curve.

'Thanks Miyu'

**~0O0~**

"Ok what do you want to talk about Santa?" Kanata asked after Miyu left.

"Kanata is everything alright"

"What do you mean by 'alright'?"

"I am not blind Kanata and I know there is something wrong. Your behavior these days, the way Miyu came, everyone is talking about it" Santa said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Nothing is wrong" Kanata replied bluntly.

"To whom you are lying Kanata? Yourself or me? You say nothing is wrong then tell me why you didn't give Miyu the ring which you were supposed to give her on your anniversary? Why you are not engaged? Why is your promise ring missing from her finger? Why she came today with all red eyes?" Santa said raising his voice enough to shock Kanata.

"Do you have anything to tell me Kanata?" he inquired.

"Everything is wrong Santa. I messed up everything" Kanata said defeated.

"I thought so. Tell me why you think like that" Santa said softly offering his help to his childhood friend.

"Santa it's all because of me." Kanata said and a teardrop escaped his eye.

"Huh? Kanata are you ok? What happened? Please don't scare me like this" Santa asked worried.

"Santa you remember I asked Akane to come with me to jewelry shop?" Kanata asked.

"Yes I do remember. But she didn't come because her brother's wedding shopping, right?"

"Yes. She didn't come. So I asked Akira to accompany me"

"Ok. Go on."

"She said yes. We went to the shop and I got the ring for Miyu, the one which you saw in my pocket that day. I thought I won't wish her on our anniversary and surprise her by taking her out and proposing her for marriage."

"So why didn't you do that" Santa asked frustrated.

"I wish I had proposed her directly or at least spoke with her that day."

"Tell me what happened that day"

"As I told I didn't wish her, I didn't even call her or text her that day. In the evening I confirmed all preparations were properly done and made a call to Miyu and asked her to get ready. Just after that...

**~0O0~**

**FLASHBACK….**

"Relax Kanata relax" a burnet was telling himself to be calm. "It's alright I will go wish her ask for marriage. She will say yes and I will give her the ring. Then we can have dinner together I will apologize in my style and we will be together forever..." he said adding a smile. Even his reflection in the mirror agreed with him.

"Arrgh. Why I am so scared? I was so confident when I asked her to be my girlfriend." He said frustrated and clutched his head in his hands and started running his fingers through his hair like a teenage boy.

"It's so confusing."

His 'self-talk' was interrupted by sudden knock on the door.

"May I come in sir?" its Naomi his personal assistant.

"Yes" he replied." Are there any urgent messages for me?" he asked coming to the topic.

"The deal with Mr. Kuroyangi regarding the new branch for the company is supposed to be held day after tomorrow. Mr. Kane asked if the papers are finally ready and Ms. Akira is waiting for you outside" she replied motioning towards door.

Kanata's eyes widened at the last sentence she said. His brows slowly coming together as he asked,

"What did Ms. Akira say? I didn't seem to have any notice of her being here today."

Naomi's eyes suddenly held fear but kept her face straight. Kanata's tone was far away from friendly at this moment, making her surprised at the sudden emotion change.

"She said that she needed to see you immediately and insisted wait for you. I assumed that it was already alright with you since she comes here often anyway."

Kanata grunted. It seems that she got a bad time for this visit.

He asked Naomi to send Akira to his cabin and told her she can leave if her work is done for today. Naomi left and sent Akira in.

After Akira entered, she locked the cabin door. She greeted him by framing her delicate hands on his face and whispered "hey baby". The burnet didn't have time to react when she leaned in and kissed on the lips fully.

Kanata wasn't going to lie. He was slowly melting in the kiss. He was about to push her away when he felt something piercing his skin near his neck. His eyed snapped open and he suddenly felt dizzy. He pulled Akira away from him.

"Now you will be mine, only mine" he heard someone say before falling on the floor.

He never really pictured Akira being evil. The last thing he remembered was an image of Miyu's smiling face in his mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK….**

**~0O0~**

"Oh my God!" Santa exclaimed in disbelief.

"When I woke up she was in my arms. I can't believe I cheated on Miyu on our anniversary." He said and tears freely started to wet his face.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Santa asked slightly hesitant.

Kanata replied shaking his head in negative manner.

"Oh"

"Kanata what happened after that?"

"When she woke up, she started crying and asking for forgiveness. She thinks Miyu replaced her place in my life. She told me that she loved me since childhood and was never really able to get over her love. The day I told everyone that Miyu was my lady love she was shocked and heartbroken. She acted like a friend because she thought someday I will get over Miyu. I told her she is thinking next to impossible things. We had a verbal fight regarding this. And she blackmailed me with our pictures which were taken when I was unconscious. She told me to break all my relations with Miyu and send her away otherwise she will show Miyu all pictures. She told me if I acted smart she will kill Miyu. To make me follow her words she connected a microphone to my shirt. I had no other choice but to do as she told. Believe me I had no other choice so I broke up with Miyu" Kanata replied unable to control his emotions.

"OK" Santa replied with a shock. Who could believe that Akira will do such a deed?

"Kanata you are not alone. Now that I know everything I will surely help and make sure that everything is set in its right place." Santa said with an encouraging smile.

'Believe me or not I will find out what happened that day and make that bitch regret her deeds" Santa thought to himself.

**~0O0~**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism I am waiting anxiously.**

**I will gladly accept suggestions! If you see any mistake please let me know.**

**Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Please read my other stories too.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


End file.
